El comienzo
by dorea1991
Summary: La familia del decimo vongola se enfreta a uno de sus mayores retos a la vez que Tsuna decide tomar su puesto como Decimo. En mitad de toda esta historia hallaran aliados poderosos y grandes enemigos.


Holis ^^

Esta es mi historia en mucho tiempo XD estoy algo oxidada asi que espero que no me machaqueis mucho XD y si lo haceis que sea con amor.

Y relacionado con este fic solo dire un par de cosas:

1\. Las parejas seran en su totalidad heteros, no por nada en especial, es solo que veo pocos fics de KHR asi... Que tambien puede ser que sea porque no se donde buscar.

Por ello digo que habra una adaptacion al yaoi, no se cuando, pero la habra XD

2\. Puede que este prologo sea un poco desagradable, pero es necesario para la trama. Tambien es la primera vez que intento escribir algo asi.

De cara a los siguientes capitulos, todo sera mas suave ^^ y si pongo una salvajada os lo dire :)

3\. y por ultimo las parejas... bueno, las que tengo claras son Tsuna-Kyoko, Chrome-Mukuro, Hibari- Occ y de momento ya.

No seran las unicas, pero si las que ya destacaran. Si veo que esto sigue bien hacia delante entonces revelare el porque XD

* * *

En la ciudad de Kyoto, a altas horas de la noche, rozando la madrugada, entre las sombras yacía el cuerpo de una joven sin vida, sobre un gran charco de sangre. Su ropa había sido completamente arrancada y en su cuerpo se hallaban signos de tortura. En su mirada se podía observar el terror que sintió en sus últimos momentos.

De entre las sombras una figura emergió, acercándose a aquella horrible escena. Con una mirada helada y la cabeza fría, comenzó a examinar todo con sumo cuidado, apuntando todos los detalles, por mínimo que fuesen, en una pequeña libreta.

Chica de entre 14 y 16 años- murmuro- Pelo largo, castaña, media estatura, de complexión delgada y ojos entre marrones y negros- apunto sin mucha seguridad el último detalle- Hay varios indicios de resistencia por parte de la joven, tienes varias uñas arrancadas y cortes superficiales en la cara- Con sumo cuidado, dio la vuelta al cuerpo- Múltiples punciones y laceraciones por todo su cuerpo, con especial gravedad en el torso. La muerte no fue inmediata. Hay una pequeña incisión bajo su vientre- frunció el ceño- parece que le han extirpado los riñones y útero- Se alejo de la chica para seguidamente realizar una llamada- Ha vuelto a ocurrir, esta vez és una mujer, se han ensañado con ella- escucho atentamente la contestación- Creo que estamos delante de un asesino en serie o bien de algo mucho más peligroso que un simple psicópata- Volvió a guardar silencio-¿El tiempo? No creo que tarde mucho teniendo en cuenta que esta es la tercera víctima de esta semana y aun estamos a jueves. Aunque, todo depende de lo que busque y el tipo de psicosis que tenga nuestro asesino- otra pausa- Sea lo que sea, debemos actuar rápido porque algo me dice que no va parar- Suspiro, dando por concluida la llamada.

Volviendo al cadáver, la dejo tal cual la encontró cuando llego a la escena, cayendo en el detalle de que tenía medio cuero cabelludo arrancado justo al lado de un gran golpe.

Pobre chica- susurro- Espero que puedas descansar en paz. Te prometo que se te hará justicia.

Luego de rezar por el alma de la joven, se desvaneció entre las sombras y la niebla de la zona, dejando así a la chica sola una vez más. Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo hasta que un vecino, borracho, que volvía a su casa, se encontró de lleno con ella.

La policía y los medios no tardaron en llegar y lo ocurrido en el callejón se esparció rápidamente por todo Japón, junto a lo que se había intentado ocultar: las 14 víctimas anteriores. Así, al cabo de unas semanas, la información apareció por primera vez en medios extranjeros, creando expectación, horror, curiosidad e incredulidad a todos los espectadores. Muchos intentaron resolver el misterio de quien estaba detrás, pero poco podían hacer sin saber de las pruebas que aun permanecían ocultas. Otros intentaron descifrar los motivos sin éxito alguno, también debido a la falta de información.

Y en cuanto nuestra misteriosa persona, solo se puede decir que siguió hacia delante y que nada le haría incumplir su promesa.

* * *

Espero vuestros comentarios 3


End file.
